In telephone key systems, there frequently arises the need for an attendant to converse with a specific station in the system. It is, of course, well-known to provide a jack for each station of a system and allow an operator to plug into such jack to access said station. Other systems provide means for automatically dialing an intercom connection from a station such as an attendant's position to a specific station after depression of an intercom button at the calling station.